


Summoning an Archangel

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally published on my Tumblr account June 2013"The cookies attacked my face."





	Summoning an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Sam looked around the motel room quickly, eyes scanning to make sure there were no traces of anyone in the room. Dean had gone to a bar, and Castiel had been needed elsewhere. Trying to not smile too much, Sam reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a box which he had bought in town. He doubted that any plain one would do.

He looked at the table, and opened the box, grinning, Dean hadn’t been paying much attention to what Sam had bought, so he had gotten away with this purchase without much question. He pulled out of the cookies (one that the baker had recommended), examining it curiously before laying it on the table.

That’s right, everyone. Sam Winchester had a box of cookies. A box of  _fresh baked, **chocolate chip**_   ** _cookies_**.

Sam shook his head before walking to the sofa, pulling out his laptop. He closed his eyes, and had a brief moment of doubt of whether this would work. Honestly, it sounded a little ridiculous now. Sam sighed, and closed his laptop with a resounding  _click,_  that almost-  _almost_ \- hid the indescribable sound of an angel’s wings. A sound that was like tearing through time and space.

Sam froze, and stood quickly to face the table. Standing there with golden brown hair that looked windswept, was Gabriel. The archangel stood up straight with an innocent look in his golden amber eyes. The cookie that had been on the table was gone.

And the box was empty.

Sam’s face twitched, and he tried to stop the laugh, really he did. But Gabriel’s innocent look was  _completely_  ruined by the fact he had chocolate on his lips. The crumbs on his shirt weren’t helping much either.

Gabriel held up his hands in defense. “Listen kiddo, I can explain,“ he said quickly. Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing, raising an eyebrow in a gesture that clearly asked,  _Can you?_  Gabriel looked completely serious, the traces of the cookie still on his face when he gave a reply to the silent question.

"The cookies attacked my face.”


End file.
